Ievan Polkka
"Ievan Polkka" by Hatsune Miku is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The dancer's design is the exact same as that of Hatsune Miku's, but with a hot pink glove added to her right hand, in which she holds a green leek. Evidently, she has long bright blue hair tied up in ponytails, a silver and black dress with a blue tie, black arm warmers, and black boots. Her body is static and blurry, and is generally translucent. Background The routine takes place in front of a panel of digital screens. Vegetables such as leeks, turnips, and carrots appear in colored backgrounds on the screens, as does a scenic view of purple mountain caverns. There are also two hologram projectors beside the dancer, which occasionally project bluish holograms of the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There is only one Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: Put your arms up quickly, as if you are spreading your arms out to fly. IevanPolkaGoldMove.png|Only Gold Move Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: (C'mon) Gold Move 2: (Blurred Lines) Mashup Ievan Polkka ''has a Duet Mashup with the theme '''B.F.F. '''which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features duets with friendly relationships. Dancers ''(No repeats) * Blurred Lines (JD2014) GM2 * Nitro Bot (JD2014) * Turn Up the Love (JD2014) * C'mon (JD2014) GM1 * Tribal Dance (JD4) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) * Gangnam Style (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Ievan Polkka appears in the following Mashups: * Chiwawa (Geeks) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) Dance Quests Ievan Polkka appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Roller Trivia * Ievan Polkka is the second song by a Japanese artist to only appear in the main series, following Spectronizer. However, Ievan Polkka is not a Japanese song - rather, it is Finnish in origin. * This is the second song to feature Hatsune Miku in the entire series, after Tell Your World. However, it is the first in which Miku is the main artist as opposed to a featured artist. ** It's also the first Hatsune Miku song to be featured in the main series, as Tell Your World was featured in the Japanese-only Just Dance Wii U, which makes her the first artist from the Japanese series to come to the main series. * This is the ninth cover to be made by a singer who doesn't work for Ubisoft; it follows Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper,You Can't Hurry Love, Jump (For My Love), Can't Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and Never Can Say Goodbye. * At only 2:30, this is the shortest song in Just Dance 2016. * This is the first song with a Finnish title and to have Finnish roots. * A stop motion effect is used on the dancer. * This is the fifth song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Let It Go, to have been based on a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Leekspin. *In an Instagram video, it is seen that Ievan Polkka is the only song to not be sorted in the menu in alphabetical order as with all the other E3 2015 reveals.https://instagram.com/p/4CUwNnQouT/ *This is the 6th song to have a coach based on an official character, being Hatsune Miku, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go and India Waale. It is followed by'' Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea'' and'' You're The One That I Want.'' *The routine appears to use the version of the song from the "Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA" series rather than the original. But in the songlist video appears as the original song. **It also borrows some moves from the official choreography from the game. *The Gold Move is similar to one of the gold moves from Electric Boy. *Its codename is misspelled ('L'evanPolkka). *In the Mashup, the Gold Move effect messes up when P2's Gold Move from C'mon occurs. Gallery 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement Desktop 16-6-2015 4-12-35 PM-314.png|Background Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes oie_transparent(1).png|Extraction of the dancer jd2016leven.png IP Avatar.png|Avatar Videos Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka Hatsune Miku Ievan Polkka (HD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Japanese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Covered Category:30's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines